


The Secret Is Out

by cjoycoolio



Series: Kyokao Series [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their secret love affair is not a secret anymore..but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Is Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request

They were reserve whenever it was time for Host Club. Just subtle glances and light touches here and there. No one noticed it. Not even Hikaru. No one could tell that Ohtori Kyouya and Hitachiin Kaoru were dating and they kept it that way. That is until one day all hell broke lose. You just don't mess with anything that belongs to the Shadow King. You just don't. And Hitachiin Kaoru belongs to the Shadow King.

It happened on a Thursday. It happened to be the day when Hikaru was out sick leaving Kaoru to tend to his and Hikaru's guests all by himself. Kyouya had a watchful eye on him more than he did to the other host club members.

"Kaoru is it true that your brother is sick?"

"Yes it is" Kaoru says with a feign frown. "I would have stayed with him but he told me to go and make sure you ladies are not forgotten but I miss him so" he says teary eyed.

All his "princesses" swoon. All except one. Her name is Hanesa Kaiya. She had a smirk that quickly turned into a swooning smile. Of course. Kyouya caught the look. With his keen eyes and his watchful gaze on his boyfriend there is no way he could've missed it but he didn't do anything about it. It was just a look. Nothing else. He was wary of this girl but not enough to do anything.... not yet at least. 

"Oh Hikaru why would he leave me all alone all day?" Kaoru says before faking tears.

"Poor Kaoru" one of the girls says before starting to tear up. The other girls all continued swooning. Hanesa took the chance to grab onto Kaoru's hand. Shocking not only Kaoru but of course his boyfriend.

"It's okay Kaoru. We'll be here for you. We'll cheer you up" Hanesa says with a smile that did not at all look genuine.

"I..I.. Thank you..." Kaoru stutters before blushing in embarrassment.

The pencil in Kyouya's hand snapped. His aura turned black.

"Kyouya-sempai are you okay?" Haruhi asks in concern as she walks up to the second year with a tray of tea.

Kyouya paid no attention to her as his rage was filling his body as he continued to watch the whole engagement between his boyfriend and that guest from afar.

"Please just make sure you give your brother this 'get well' kiss" Hanesa says before leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru's blush becomes a deeper shade of red. That's when Kyouya loses it. He stormed right over to the couch that Kaoru and Hanesa was sitting at and literally slaps the girl's face. The whole room became silence after the loud slap resonated through the walls. Everyone, hosts and guests, all turn their attention towards the angry Shadow King and the girl with a hand holding her red cheek.

"MOTHER HOW COULD YOU?!" Tamaki's voice breaks the silence.

Kaoru was stunned speechless. Kyouya looked at the girl dead in the eyes and gave her a murderous glare. "Don't you dare ever touch anything that belongs to me" he states sternly before grabbing his boyfriend's wrist and pulling him off the couch. "And Hitachiin Kaoru belongs to me" he says before possessively pulling him against his side.

"WAHHH?" the whole room questions all at once.

"Wait does this mean they're dating?"

"Does this mean that they're together?"

"Oh my gosh"

Then suddenly all the girls squeal causing multiple to faint.

Renge's signature laughter could be heard before she rises above in her famous (whatever you call it) structure. "It seems that our beloved Hitachiin Kaoru and Ohtori Kyouya are together. This will cause an uproar in the beloved Brotherly Love act  that we all adore but fear not this only means a new act might be in the works" she said through her megaphone.

Some guest start to cry. Some guest to start cheer. Other guests were conflicted and confused on whether they should cheer or cry.

Kyouya rolls his eyes.  "The brotherly love act will not be destroyed. It will continue as always" he stated. "Just know this if any of you lay another finger on my Kaoru. You will regret it" he says before kissing Kaoru's temple. "Back to duties everyone" he says before pulling away from his beloved blushing boyfriend who was still speechless.

After a few seconds of just standing in the middle of the room Kaoru lets out a small laugh. "I guess the secret is out now" he said to himself before walking back to his couch.

"I'm sorry princess on my boyfriend's behalf. He gets a little touchy when people touch his things. And well I do belong to him now" he said sheepishly before casting a loving gaze towards his boyfriend who was lovingly gazing back at him. The guests he was tending too all swoon with two of them literally fainting.

Back in a corner Tamaki had a tiny rain cloud on his head and he kept muttering how one of the devil twins corrupted his poor mother. 

Now how Hikaru found out about their relationship? That's a story made for another time.

 


End file.
